tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunshine (Episode)
"Sunshine" was the pilot episode of the series TUGS. Plot The series starts by giving us an introduction to the Star Fleet. A tugboat called Sunshine from up river comes to help the Star Fleet. They are to tow in the Duchess, the grand ocean liner. The Z Stacks find out about this and they make a plan to get the contract. Hercules is away on duty. So the Z Stacks put Big Mac out of action by pushing him on a mud bank. When the Stars tow in the Duchess, Zorran pushes Sunshine into the Duchess's rudder. The Star Fleet didn't see this. Sunshine feels bad and he runs away. The Z Stacks are pleased with their plan and they think they will get the Contract. The Star Fleet are cross with Sunshine but Ten Cents sticks up for him and decides to look for him. On his search, he meets Izzy Gomez the tramp steamer. Izzy tells him that it was Zorran who hit Sunshine. Ten Cents then tells the rest of the Star Fleet and they all go looking for him. They find him in danger of sinking. They persuade him to go back home with them, so Sunshine agrees. Warrior suddenly discovers he was supposed to give Izzy Gomez a tow, and rushes off to find him. The truth is out and Captain Zero yells at Zak, Zorran and Zip. Captain Star tells the Star Fleet that they have learned that they shouldn't jump to conclusions before knowing the truth, and he also tells them that he has decided to make Sunshine a member of the Star Fleet. Characters * Captain Star * Ten Cents * Big Mac * O.J. * Top Hat * Warrior * Hercules * Sunshine * Captain Zero * Zorran * Zak * Zug * Zip * Izzy Gomez * Lillie Lightship * The Duchess * Puffa (not named) * Nantucket (cameo) * Kraka-Toa (does not speak) * Sally Seaplane * Zebedee (cameo) * Eddie (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Fire Tug (cameo) * Johnny Cuba (model cameo) * Grampus (deleted scene cameo) * Coast Guard (cameo) * Coast Guard's Messenger (deleted scene cameo) Trivia *First appearances of all the Star Tugs, Z-Stacks, Izzy Gomez, Lillie Lightship, and the only speaking role of Sally Seaplane. *The only appearance of the Duchess throughout the whole series. *Only episode to introduce a new permanent Star tug. Grampus became a Star in 4th of July, but he's a submarine, not a tugboat. Boomer joined later on but only for a short period. *Zebedee is the only Z-Stack that doesn't speak in this episode. *There are two deleted scenes in this episode. The scenes are: #Sunshine arriving in the port (seen in the televised version) #Sunshine leaving the port at night. *At the beginning when Captain Star is introducing the Star Tugs, O.J. is seen going by the S.S. Vienna surrounded by Z-Stacks. An extended version of this scene can be seen in the theme song. *When Captain Star introduces Top Hat, look to the right and you can see Eddie. *The TV version excludes Zorran speaking to Captain Zero about his plans, plus a different shot of Ten Cents in his Introduction. *The scene with Ten Cents and Sunshine talking to Sally Seaplane is never seen in the TV version. Goofs * While Sunshine still has his white and black Smokestack, he is painted in the Yellow Star livery. It's a goof because Sunshine had yet to join the Star Fleet and wouldn't have been painted in their livery before joining. ** Strangely, this is not present in the televised version, where he retains his white livery until the end of the episode. * When Ten Cents leaves his fellow Star Tugs in the beginning his face becomes dirty but a few shots before that his face is clean * At the beginnig, when the Star Tugs are whistling excitedly about the Duchess, Hercules' whistle can be heard, but Hercules isn't seen there. * At briefing at the beginning, Warrior and Big Mac keep changing places. * When the Star Tugs are towing the Duchess, look closely in the close-up of Top Hat and you can see he is not moving. * During the towing of the Duchess, Warrior bumps into a nearby anchored boat lightly in one scene. * When Sunshine runs into the Duchess, his smokestack bends. * In a rare picture, a camera tripod can be seen near Zorran. * In a rare picture, the ropes on Zorran's hull is out of place. * During the towing of the Duchess, The Coast Guard Messenger and Fire Tug are on the left side of the Duchess, but in a rare picture and deleted scene they are on the right side. * After when Zorran talks to Zip, Warrior stops when towing the Duchess. Gallery Image:The Duchess.jpg Image:Sunshine scene.jpg Image:Sunshine1.png Image:Sunshine2.png Image:Sunshine3.png Image:Sunshine4.png Image:Sunshine5.png Image:Sunshine6.png Image:Sunshine7.png Image:Sunshine8.png Image:Sunshine9.png Image:Sunshine10.png Image:Sunshine11.png Image:Sunshine12.png Image:Sunshine13.png Image:Sunshine14.png Image:Sunshine15.png Image:Sunshine16.png Image:Sunshine17.png Image:Sunshine18.png Image:Sunshine19.png Image:Sunshine20.png Image:Sunshine21.png Image:Sunshine22.png Image:Sunshine23.png Image:Sunshine24.png|The Z-Stacks Image:Sunshine25.png|Captain Zero Image:Sunshine26.png Image:Sunshine27.png Image:Sunshine28.png Image:Sunshine29.png Image:Sunshine30.png Image:Sunshine31.png Image:Sunshine32.png Image:Sunshine33.png Image:Sunshine34.png Image:Sunshine35.png Image:Sunshine36.png|Sunshine's smoke stack Image:Sunshine37.png Image:Sunshine38.png Image:Sunshine39.png Image:Sunshine40.png Image:Sunshine41.png Image:Sunshine42.png Image:Sunshine43.png Image:Sunshine44.png Image:Sunshine45.png Image:Sunshine46.png Image:Sunshine47.png Image:Sunshine48.png Image:Sunshine49.png Image:Sunshine50.png Image:Sunshine51.png Image:Sunshine52.png Image:Sunshine53.png Image:Sunshine54.png Image:Sunshine55.png Image:Sunshine56.png Image:Sunshine57.png Image:Sunshine59.png Image:Sunshine60.png Image:Sunshine61.png Image:Sunshine62.png Image:Sunshine63.png Image:Sunshine64.png Image:Sunshine65.png Image:Sunshine66.png Image:Sunshine67.png Image:Sunshine68.png Image:Sunshine69.png Image:Sunshine70.png Image:Sunshine71.png Image:Sunshine72.png Image:Sunshine73.png Image:sunshine74.png Image:Sunshine75.png Sunshine76.png Sunshine77.png Sunshine78.png Sunshine79.png|Zorran runs into Sunshine Sunshine80.png Sunshine81.png Sunshine82.png Sunshine83.png Sunshine84.png Sunshine85.png sunshine86.png Sunshine87.png Sunshine88.png Sunshine89.png Sunshine90.png Sunshine91.png Sunshine92.png Sunshine93.png Sunshine94.png Sunshine95.png Sunshine96.png Sunshine97.png Sunshine98.png Sunshine99.png Sunshine100.png Sunshine101.png|Lily Lightship Sunshine102.png Sunshine103.png Sunshine104.png Sunshine105.png Sunshine106.png Sunshine107.png Sunshine108.png Sunshine109.png Sunshine111.png Sunshine112.png|Sunshine stuck on a mud bank Sunshine113.png Sunshine114.png Sunshine115.png Sunshine116.png Sunshine117.png Sunshine118.png Sunshine110.png Sunshine119.png Sunshine120.png Sunshine121.png Sunshine122.png Sunshine123.png External links * Category:Episodes